kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
William Trager
__NOEDITSECTION__ William Trager was the estranged father of Stephen Trager, and the grandfather that Lori and Josh had never seen. Season 2 Stephen receives a call from Dr. Kheel saying that William had a stroke and would not last much longer. Stephen felt little remorse, saying that his father had lost his chance to be a part of the family years ago. Stephen and William never saw eye-to-eye, mainly because Stephen was a science guy and needed proof to believe in something, while William was a devout Christian. Stephen refused to marry Nicole at St. Augustine church which his father attended, to make a stand against his father preaching religion all the time. As result, his father never spoke to them again. After his children were born, Stephen wrote a letter to William in hopes that he would want to be a part of their family, but William "tore it up, right in front of me." left|175px|St. Augustine church. Stephen takes Kyle with him to the hospital. Dr. Kheel shows them the neural monitor with flat lines, and says that William probably does not know they are there. But when Stephen says to Kyle "He never listened, he never cared," the neural monitor flashes signals, and Kyle gets a headache. Kyle is later able to make drawings of a country church, which Stephen says was torn down years ago. He and Nicole go through old photos looking for the church, and she tells him it might be good if he talked with his father even he can't resond. left|175px|Kyle has another message. Amanda urges Kyle to try to get more messages from William, and Stephen finds them in the hospital room. When he says "There are no more chances, at least, not for us," Kyle has another headache and the monitor flashes signals. After wondering how he can see another person's memories, Kyle falls asleep in his tub, awaking to see pictures on his wall making an image of an entire rooom. Stephen takes Kyle to his old home, precisely like Kyle's drawings, and as he saw it last, including his father's Bible by his chair. left|175px|I heard you, Dad.Stephen takes the Bible to his father in the hospital. Kyle focuses, but gets nothing more from William. Kyle is still there later, and Stephen asks about a page of notes. Kyle kept getting the numbers 15 and 11. Stephen realizes those meant Luke 15:11, the Prodigal Son passage. Kyle turns to that page in the Bible, and there is an aged sheet of paper taped together. He had in fact read Stephen's letter, and kept it in his Bible, which Stephen had brought to his father for his comfort in the hospital. He sits with an arm on his father and says "I heard you, Dad." William dies during the night, and Stephen explains that he realized that along the way, he had stopped being angry with his father, he had become scared that he didn't care. But he did. He tells Kyle "What you did...you've made such a difference in my life. I'm very happy that you're here." Appearances Season 2 <>br<>br Trager, William Trager, William